thewarpintheeastfandomcom-20200214-history
Tacitus Revancus
Imperial Hand Library, File 4132. Agent Designation: Vilkas-11 Name: Tacitus Revancus Gender: Male Race: Imperial Birthsign: The Shadow Appearance: Black medium-length hair that has curled slightly on the ends, Bright green eyes, olive skin. Stands at 5' 11". Broad shouldered, considered darkly handsome and is very fit. ---- Skills/abilities: Blade, Atheletics, Acrobatics, Marksman, Sneak, Speechcraft (is fluent is many of the common languages.), Hand to hand. Magic ability is strictly limited to survival spells, such as basic flame in order to start fires, and a basic filtration spell to protect against the ash on Vvardenfell. Traits/Quirks: People quickly are comfortable around Revancus, however, he is often quite introspective and his social relations have been affected. He also has a sense of where to find adventure, however, this has been used against him in the past in order to lure him into a trap. Weapons:Although highly proficient in unarmed combat he prefers to use a medium length steel sword of unkown orgin that is sheathed in a special scabbard built into his quiver. He also has two elven dirks on his right hip that he can either throw or fight directly with and has a bow made of wood that is enchanted to be silent. Strapped to his left hip is a small crossbow. Armor/Clothing: Black leather armor with dark green steel plates protecting the vital points of the abdomen and chest, as well as shoulder plates, bracers, and shin boots. He also has a black-green mottled knee-length cloak. His ordinary clothes are black leather boots, pants, and jacket. Other gear: A silver ring with a strange dragon insignia. A pipe that he smokes occasionally. History: Tacitus' past is a mystery to him, as he remembers nothing prior to waking on Vvardenfell with ash falling around. He was born to an Imperial Legionnaire, Aureus Vancus, in the Imperial city. He lived an ordinary Imperial life. His father taught him the basics of fighting with a blade and of athletics, however, it soon became apparent that there was not enough that his father could teach him, as he excelled in both. He was sent to train with the "Emperor's Hand," which was a secretive group of warrior assassin's fiercely loyal to the Emperor. It was here that he learned many other skills, including archery, stealth, acrobatics, and hand-to-hand combat as well as learning the finer points of his previous skills. The also taught him to proficiency in speechcraft as they expected him to infiltrate socially as an alternative to stealth at times. When the Oblivion Crisis struck, he was dispatched as an apprentice to assist in the defense against the daedric armies where he served without distinction, as is the way of the "Hand." During the turmoil following the Oblivion crisis, Tacitus' loyalty was tested as multiple parties arose to restore order to the Empire. As the Emperor was dead, "Emperor's Hand" fell into dissarray. Many of the former members merely disappeared, while others were recruited by noblemen to serve their purposes. When his father, mother and wife were killed by a former "Hand" member, Tacitus changed his name to Revancus from Vancus, Vancus meaning vengeance, hence Revancus is "revenge." He fulfilled his name when that member disappeared completely thereafter. Tacitus was not at ease with the manner in which many corrupt Imperial officials would abuse their positions for their own ends, and was revolted by the Imperial and Altmer elitism. Because of the many corrupt officials, he founded an order known by it's member's as "The Knights of Shadow." The purpose was to counteract many of these despotic men and ensure justice for the people under their control, all of this done out of the public eye. While intercepting a corrupt tax collector near Valenvaryon, Red Mountain erupted. What happened next is impossible for him to recall. Revancus awoke to find all of his men either dead or missing. On top of this, he remembered nothing prior to the eruption other than quick snatches of memory, such as his bond with the other knights. His name he gleaned from a nearby journal which was in his handwriting, however, there was not much in the journal as it had been only started recently. For the next few years he has traveled the ruins of Vvardenfell and the outlying islands attempting to rebuild his past. Personality and mental status: He is considered by many to be quite mad. He is, in reality, completely sane, but is prone to quick bursts of excitement and energy followed by silent contemplation. He has random moments where he is extremely silent and oftentimes sits alone under the stars in sorrow. ---- Tacitus was a prisoner in Falasmaryon when the band of mercenaries attacked. Back to Characters. ---- Category:Characters Category:Player Characters